


The Scream in the Night

by Alex_Lyra



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 1, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Cassandra Cain is Batgirl, DC Comics References, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Helena Bertinelli - Freeform, Mentioned Gotham City Sirens, Other, Poison Ivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra
Summary: Dinah Lance, as a preteen with her older sister, Sara, are homed in an orphanage with only each other. If something happens to one of the sisters, what will happen to the other sister? How will she be able to fend for herself in the streets?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Scream in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> -Prologue-

“Sara, Sara, please, you have to wake up!” Shaking her sister, Dinah yanked the covers off her sleeping sister.  
“Ugh, Dinah, what the fuck?” Rubbing her eyes and groaning, Sara sat up glaring at the younger of the two.  
“We have to go, now! Right now. Sara, get the hell up!” Dinah, scrambling to grab what the girls had in their shared bedroom and shove it into a duffle bag.  
“Why, what the fuck? What did you do? Dinah?” Sara aggressively grabbed Dinah’s arm and glared hard at her.  
“I’ll explain later, we just have to go, now! Trust me!” Grabbing Sara’s arm, she pulled her to the closest window to get to the landing on the building to get to the rooftop.  
Gotham City was no place for young kids. The dirty, dusty atmosphere clouding up the city’s population lungs and a crook living on every corner of the streets. If you were one of the unfortunate ones, the city sure as hell made sure you paid for it. Dinah and Sara Lance were part of the unfortunate ones. Losing their parents at the ripe age of 10 and 13, the world turned its back on them and they turned their back on the world. Fending for themselves doing whatever was necessary to survive, stealing whatever they had to, living wherever they could find where no one could separate them for years and years on end. Birthdays and holidays were small and lonely, but they had each other. They had themselves at the end of the day and that had to be enough.  
Until Sara got sick.  
They couldn’t find anyone to help her and it wasn’t like they could afford it anyway. It was definitely a pothole in the path they had made for themselves, but there was no other option. Dinah donned a life she never thought she would have ever pursued for herself. Doing things she never thought she’d have to, saying things, acting in a way she never thought possible. Sara grew worse day by day, no amount of medication stolen was changing anything. Dinah never let Sara know how bad things were and she always put on a brace face for her younger sister.  
“Dinah, what the fuck happened? Now!” Sara snatched her arm out of Dinah’s grip once they had both climbed to the rooftop.  
“I pissed off the wrong people, okay? I pissed them off and now they know where I am and that you’re with me.” Dinah panted and began looking around her surroundings for something that didn’t seem to be there. She leaned down to grab a crowbar nearby and wielded it as close as possible.  
“What did you do?” Sara growled and stepped closer to Dinah. Wrapping her arm around her waist, she tried to stand tall against her older sister.  
“You need to back off, Sara. I did it for us, I did it for you.” Dinah stepped up and looked Sara dead in the eyes.  
Suppressing a cough, Sara leaned back and sat down on the rooftop. Dinah stood guard and stood directly in front of her younger sister.  
“I stole medication for you.”  
“You did what?”  
“You heard me, Sara.”  
“How could you possibly be so fucking careless and stupid?” Sara tried to stand up, coughing the entire way.  
“I did it to save you, you ass. Did you ever think of that? That my life went on hold too?” Dinah bellowed and threw down the crowbar.  
“I’m sorry mom and dad dying and me getting sick was such a horrible inconvenience for you! I’ll make sure to fix that right up for ya!” Sara stood completely up and puffed out her chest, coughing slightly as she did.  
“I didn’t fucking say that, Sara, and you know it.”  
“No, but you’re sure as hell acting like it. Dragging us to the top of a rooftop to get away from someone you pissed off, claiming it was all for us? It was all for you, Dinah, and you know it! You wanted to spice things up a bit, and ‘live a little’, well guess what, Dinah, look where that got us!”  
“You have no idea what I’ve done for us, Sara. Absolutely no fucking clue. I’ve done this by my goddamn self because I didn’t want to stress you out! The hell I’ve put myself through, the shit I’ve done to make sure you were fed at the end of the day, clothed, and fucking warm!” Flaring her nostrils, she crossed her arms and stared at the younger sister.  
“What have you done, Dinah? You’ve stolen some drugs, big fucking deal.”  
“That’s not it.” Dinah stared at the ground and grabbed the crowbar again.  
“Look, whatever it is, we can handle it. I’ll get better, we’ll work it out, start over. Find a new beginning and-”  
A gunshot rang through.


End file.
